


accidental courtship at a "star bucks"

by BlueMorpho (caacrinolaas), caacrinolaas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura struggles with human vocabulary, Canon Universe, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Kinda, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caacrinolaas/pseuds/BlueMorpho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/caacrinolaas/pseuds/caacrinolaas
Summary: Back on Earth, Lance decides to introduce Allura to the magic of Starbucks. What he doesn't realize is that she misinterpreted this as a date.





	accidental courtship at a "star bucks"

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend the love triangle arc doesn't exist in this timeline, 'k? :")
> 
> P.S. Allura is super difficult to write and I don't know why so forgive any potential OOC-ness

After the short debrief, the team began to split off into pre-planned groups. Most of them already had an idea of where they wanted to go in the nearby city, many of which were food-related. It had been awhile since any of them had eaten properly due to their short rations, and the lions needed to recharge before they could head their separate ways. 

Allura originally thought she would be sticking with her royal adviser, however she was deterred after overhearing his plans. As much as she loves Coran and views him as a father figure, she wasn't necessarily interested in going into the drab, dust-filled, suspicious-looking underground saloon. So, she had no idea where to go. 

Her eyes settled on Hunk, Keith, and Krolia. She figured that since Hunk was with them, the food choice would be a bit better than Pidge's desire to eat the "greasiest shit in the city". 

As she made her way over to the three, she started as she heard her name being called. 

"Hey Allura!" Lance called, running over to catch up with her. "You wanna go get some Starbucks with me?" 

Had this been the first months after her meeting, the Princess would have wrinkled her nose and brushed him off. However, her and Lance's relationship had much improved, and now the two of them had a strong friendship based off of mutual respect and admiration. 

Especially since Lance has gone a whole sentence without pulling an flirt or an innuendo, she decides to go along with what he's planning. 

"What is a 'Star Bucks'?" She questioned the unfamiliar earth term. 

"It's like a sit-down place for drinks and snack food. People normally get takeout but there's seating inside, so we can sit down and take our sweeeet time~" The red paladin ended this by snapping his fingers into finger guns and shooting a grin. 

Allura's eyes widened as she realized what she assumed Lance was asking her. While she didn't know the details of human culture that surrounded courtship, she had learned through one of Hunk's food tangents that taking one's partner out to eat was pretty standard. 

Mind racing, she quickly went through her recent interactions with the boy. He had stopped flirting months ago and long began to respect her boundaries, and they had become much closer as both comrades and friends. At this point, one date wouldn't soil that, knowing Lance's understanding on top of the bond they already have. 

Hidden blush reaching the tips of her ears, Allura opened her mouth and immediately closed it. She placed her hands behind her back and rubbed her thumbs against each other as she quickly made up her mind on how to respond. 

"Lance..." The Altean took a deep breath and gently smiled back at him. "That sounds lovely." 

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to of course..." Lance said quickly, but immediately got a sly look on his face as he added, "...but you'd be missing o~ut~!" 

"No, no, I'll go with you!" Her face continued to heat up as she assured him. 

"Yes!" The paladin jumped in excitement. "Don't worry, coffee isn't even close to the bitterness of some of your Altean food stuff." 

Noticing that everyone else was beginning to head out, they all said their short goodbyes and "see ya later"s and went off. The whole way there, Lance was explaining how it worked and the "definitely super duper deep culture" behind "Star Bucks". Allura smiled and laughed along, slowly becoming less nervous as the boy led her towards their destination. 

The "Star Bucks", which she was starting to suspect was actually just one word, was mildly crowded but not enough to not be enjoyable. The two found some empty cushioned chairs to sit at, to Lance's excitement, because according to him "the comfy chairs are always taken, or there's just one person and that makes things way too awkward". After that, he went off and ordered their drinks, insisting he knew exactly what she would want. 

To her surprise, she did very much enjoy what he picked out for her, which was apparently just a regular "grahn day la tay". Lance was right, the "Star Bucks coffee" was rather mild in terms of bitterness. Allura enjoyed it more than she thought she would, but in the end she wasn't too shocked, as she knew through Hunk's cooking that human cuisine was rather advanced. 

The pair talked long after their drinks were finished, enjoying the rare opportunity to talk one-on-one in a casual setting, conversing about mundane things and human food cultures. If you had told Allura from about a year ago that she would ever feel this relaxed yet joyful talking to Lance, she would have laughed in your face. If you had told her she would be enjoying his courtship, she would have laughed to the point of falling on the floor. 

And yet here she was, grinning and giggling at the red paladin's silly jokes and stories in a strange, yet nice human food establishment. 

As the two stepped outside, and Allura felt as if something was missing. Making an impulsive decision based on what she had heard of human "dates", the blue paladin slowly moved and wrapped her arms around Lance, falling into the hug. He froze. 

"Thank you for taking me to this 'Star Bucks', Lance. This was a very nice 'first date', as you all would call it." 

"Wh- phshh- I-" Lance stuttered wildly, suddenly jumping back and flailing his arms around aimlessly. "A first WHAT?" 

Allura stepped back, alarmed. The red paladin's eyes were popping out of his head and his face was redder than his lion. 

"I... oh no, oh no." Allura's face began to heat up as well and she placed her hands on her cheeks. "I deeply misunderstood this, didn't I! I'm so sorry, I just assumed...!" 

Lance stared at her in shock for a few more seconds. Then, he shook his head rapidly and quickly stood up properly again. 

"I just. Okay! Okay, I didn't mean for it to be a first date at all because I would've definitely done much better than a Starbucks date but that's fine it's cool! More than cool, actually!" Lance's voice both increased in pitch and speed to the point that it was nearly incomprehensible. He, uncharacteristically, wrung his hands together in nervousness. 

Allura stared back at him, before suddenly unleashing a fit of small giggles as she realized the silliness of this situation. She calmed herself and stepped closer to him again, deciding to take advantage of the situation as her own nerves had long been relieved, with the normally romantically-confident boy standing shell shocked in front of her. 

"That's alright, we don't have to consider this a 'first date' if you didn't mean to. Perhaps, then," her eyes gleamed as she leaned forward, "I can give you a second chance?" 

The scream he unleashed from his throat will make her ears ring for days.


End file.
